


charge

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Decepticon Victory, Alternate Universe - Post War, Breeding Program, Egg Laying, Electricity, Experimentation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Oviposition, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The repopulation of Cybertron can be distilled into a scientific process, one that Shockwave refines with every clutch.</p>
<p>Somehow, Skywarp didn't think volunteering would be like <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	charge

**Author's Note:**

> Pan demanded oviposition from me. I can't write smut without providing plot, but it's kink all the way down. Please enjoy!

In here the trine-bond is muffled, his comm-links disabled through security systems Skywarp won't even pretend to understand.

He runs through the series of commands that trigger his teleportation abilities, intuition providing his target coordinates more than any other sensory system, but as usual the final trigger doesn't send him jumping through space - it lights up a panel on Shockwave's main console, and _that_ triggers punishment.

Skywarp keens helplessly at the current that's sent coursing through his wings, arching as much as he can in his restraints - his interface panel would snap open if it weren't forced open already.

The current ends before he can do more than register the sensation, his punishment over, and Skywarp sags back.

Yes, the punishment hurts. Yes, it's perfectly calculated to be a deterrent that keeps him from trying to escape, and a few cycles ago it had worked perfectly.

But now he's bored, his interfacing arrays are lit up like human lights on one of their more confusing holidays, and _any_ sensation that involves charge is a tease he's desperate to get more of.

"Your actions are illogical," Shockwave informs Skywarp as he lights up the teleportation sequence again. Skywarp can barely hear him through his keening.

"Frag....you," Skywarp gasps out as the charge ends, cut off prematurely by Shockwave.

"Your impatience is a good sign," Shockwave says to him - he's only bothering with the nicety of addressing him directly on Starscream's orders.

Skywarp wiggles in his restraints, yanking his wrists against the wires that are delicately bound up in his servos. They're wound all through his frame, preventing him from actually moving his limbs enough to free himself, or damage himself. Efficient, frustrating, and right now Skywarp wants his hands free long enough to plunge fingers hot with charge into his valve so he can light up all of his sensory nodes and find the overload he's been growing _desperate_ for.

"How is this a _good sign?"_ Skywarp demands.

"We are approaching the final phase," Shockwave says, and to Skywarp's surprise he actually leaves the console. He crosses the floor to stand before the installation on the wall that's holding Skywarp up, and examines him with a narrowed optic.

"What? What is it?"

Shockwave reaches out, the motion slow and deliberate, and places his hand directly against Skywarp's torso, drawing Skywarp's attention unerringly to the way his armor has bulged outward to accommodate the distortion in his protoform, all of the changes made necessary by the - 

A line of code ticks past in Skywarp's processor, his optics going glassy as Shockwave transmits an answering line of code that allows him to fully understand his situation.

His vocalizer is growling by the time Skywarp consciously realizes that he's been strung up in Shockwave's lab on Megatron's orders because he's _carrying._

Shockwave's still touching him, running sensor-rich fingers over thin metal. It isn't a threat. Skywarp _knows_ Shockwave wouldn't hurt him, but the rest of his processor is drowned with panic.

He can't call his trine. He isn't in a nest. He can't defend himself. He can't defend his young.

"Skywarp," Shockwave says, voice modulated to cut through the panic. Skywarp's attention snaps from his hand to his optic. "If you cannot control yourself I will be forced to reinstate that coding."

"No," Skywarp says, his frame trembling as Shockwave shifts his fingers over a few inches. He can feel the eggs shifting inside of him, gentle vibrations triggered by - oh, he doesn't know. He wants to rip off Shockwave's hand and feed it to him.

"I am obligated to remind you that you agreed to this procedure," Shockwave says. "As did Starscream, Ramjet and Thrust."

Skywarp can't answer. He knows that Starscream's been in this exact same situation. He _knows_ Megatron, Shockwave and Starscream have been locked in what must have been a hundred meetings about the question of offspring.

Shockwave's fingers move another inch. Skywarp's frame slowly calms as it registers the touch as non-threatening - and once he's no longer trembling, it's as if a series of switches have been triggered. The panic recedes, leaving Skywarp clear-minded.

"...What just happened?" Skywarp asks.

"Previous experiments have shown that gravid Seekers panic at the sight of a stranger in close proximity," Shockwave explains. "Panic hinders the laying process. The most efficient way to remove the panic is through engaging logic circuits while maintaining physical contact with the Seeker. You now view me as a guardian instead of a threat."

"Oh," Skywarp says, watching as Shockwave moves his fingers over a little more. "How are they?"

"All eggs are in acceptable condition," Shockwave reports. "No abnormalities detected. You will lay them within the cycle."

"A whole _cycle?_ I'm bored, Shockwave!"

"I am obligated," Shockwave pauses, simply to let his monotone convey how little he cares about Skywarp's boredom, "To provide you with sufficient charge to occupy you."

If he didn't have all of Skywarp's attention before, he'd have it now.

Shockwave lifts his hand from Skywarp and walks back to his console, triggering a few commands. Whatever he does Skywarp doesn't catch, given the way his entire frame lights up with the exquisite pain of too much electricity.

It's gone by the time his vocalizer activates, and Skywarp blinks.

"What - " He starts, and the charge returns, snapping against his sensory nodes like a whip.

The next handful of kliks are a whirlwind of confusing sensation that leaves him teetering on the edge of overload, charge building in his systems and glitching his vocalizer and optical sensors and just when he thinks he'll fall over the edge - 

The charge evaporates as if it were never there and Skywarp doesn't understand _how_ Shockwave does it, just that his interface array is pinging him hard for things he can't have, for charge that comes back when he's desperate, for sensation - 

With a start Skywarp realizes - remembers - that Starscream's been through this.

The unexpected image of his trine-mate strung up the same way he is, tormented by this charge, just as gravid as he is, so close to laying a clutch - 

Skywarp keens helplessly, and the charge spikes through his systems, the edge so close, close enough that he can feel his systems glitching up and hanging and getting caught in a loop that presents him with the perfect image of Starscream calling out, past memory files lining up to show him Starscream in a variety of positions over and above him, his frame practically _shaking_ with need and want.

The charge cuts, dissipating instantly through science Skywarp doesn't understand, then returns at a low level, enough to tease but not enough, not _enough_ , and Skywarp hisses.

"Query," Shockwave says, and Skywarp realizes that he has never heard _amusement_ in Shockwave's voice before. "Is that sufficient distraction?"

"Frag you!" Skywarp curses. "Stop teasing me!"

"No. Achieving overload in this state would be foolish," Shockwave says.

Skywarp stares, then decides that he really, really hates Shockwave and Starscream both.

"I repeat - " Shockwave starts, then stops, optic locking into his console. The charge vanishes instantly. "Interesting."

"What is!" Skywarp asks, voice higher than it should be, and his own systems catch up with him.

His systems direct him towards a sensation he's been ignoring, caught in the charge: a faint pressure. A series of small changes, shifts in his internal anatomy as the gestation chamber links up with his valve, the eggs rearranging themselves in readiness to be laid.

Shockwave is suddenly in front of him, pressing fingers into his valve, manually checking that everything is working properly, and Skywarp spits static as overstimulated sensor nodes confuse his processor further.

Shockwave removes his fingers - they're covered in lubricants - and looks up at Skywarp's face.

"You may begin now."

Skywarp wants to laugh, but the sensation of pressure only spikes, before something gives.

His vocalizer glitches up as the egg is a sudden presence in his valve, pain crackling over his sensors as he's stretched in ways he wasn't prepared for. It's not too big, he can feel himself adjusting around it, its passage eased by a flood of lubricants, and distantly Skywarp realizes he's keening.

The pressure builds again, and Skywarp's hips twitch in their restraints, the egg sliding down to the lip of his valve.

"Oh Primus, oh Primus," Skywarp chants, feeling the second egg enter his valve as the first begins to slide out of him.

He's reduced to static-y keens as his valve stretches open to let the egg out, and he can barely see straight as Shockwave catches it, gently placing it in a readied tray. The second egg is making its way through his valve and he feels like he's back on the edge of overload even though he's got nowhere near that level of charge built up in his systems.

The pressure returns and his vocalizer interprets his reaction as a sob, a frankly embarrassing sound that he hopes Shockwave doesn't record, but it's hard to think when he's got two eggs in his valve, his sensory net sending him error messages - 

"Six," Shockwave says, the word cutting through Skywarp's processors. "There are five eggs remaining."

Skywarp can't respond, not when one egg is pressing out of him, falling into Shockwave's waiting hand.

"Four," Shockwave amends.

"I can't," Skywarp says, even as the pressure begins to build again.

"You will," Shockwave says, catching the third egg as it comes out of Skywarp faster than the first two. "Maintain lubricant levels," he advises as he sets it aside.

"I don't have - " Skywarp tosses his head back as the math catches up with him and tells him he has to feel this three more times. Three!

The pressure's intolerable now, and somewhere in Skywarp he knows he has to let it happen, has to let them out, but he can't. He's oversensitive and a mess and he can see three eggs sitting in Shockwave's ridiculous tray - they're smaller than he thought, they feel huge inside of him - 

There's a sharp pain - he looks down in time to see Shockwave pinching one of his exterior nodes.

"Wh - "

The pressure eases and he cries out as the egg enters his valve.

"When stalled, an application of pain will re-trigger the laying process," Shockwave lectures. Skywarp is barely listening, caught up in sensation again as the egg makes its way - slowly - through him.

_"Why is it slow?"_ Skywarp asks, unable to stop himself from squirming, hips twitching, wings fluttering against their restraints.

"An excess of lubricant," Shockwave answers. "There isn't enough friction for you to move it. A problem that will solve itself in time."

"How - "

The pressure comes faster this time, and Skywarp shouts as he feels two eggs in his valve right next to each other, probably nudging into each other. It's too much, it's too much, it's - 

Shockwave catches the egg as it emerges, and is ready seconds later for the fifth one.

"One more," Shockwave says.

Skywarp offlines his optics and tries not to whimper as the pressure comes and goes in a quick motion, the egg entering his valve.

It feels like this one takes the longest time, lighting up every abused node on its way past, but it also feels like it takes the shortest amount of time as the egg slips out and into Shockwave's waiting hand.

The egg is placed in the tray. Shockwave plunges his hand into a waiting pool of solvent, then runs his clean fingers over the rim of Skywarp's valve.

"I - I - " Skywarp's vocalizer glitches out as Shockwave pushes two fingers into him. He feels stretched open and exposed and he can do nothing to keep Shockwave from doing - whatever it is he's doing.

The fingers retreat, and Shockwave dips his lubricant-covered fingers back into the solvent.

"There is no damage," Shockwave says. "You did well."

Wait, what? Skywarp shakes his head. Was that praise? From _Shockwave?_

It isn't repeated.

Skywarp can only watch as Shockwave gently cleans the eggs, running a solvent-soaked cloth over them before turning them all over and repeating the process. It's awkward without two hands, but Shockwave completes it in a short sequence.

"I suggest you fall into recharge as quickly as possible," Shockwave says, and he walks away from Skywarp, leaving him alone with his clutch.

//


End file.
